Caught
by becomemyfriendagain
Summary: Thank Gods for detachable shower heads and waterproof mechanical arms.


The shower room in Mt. Justice was relatively large and full of nice amenities: cotton towels and robes, detachable shower heads that aided in massaging, and even top of the line shampoos, soaps, and conditioners that always seemed to restock themselves for some reason. So yeah, Cassie would rather shower here, in the co-ed, open space, no stall wash room than walk all the way home from her phone booth turned transportation device in Gateway City.

And after countless showers, Cassie eventually got used to the bare ass men she called her teammates cleaning themselves all around her. Sure it was awkward at first, but nothing about it was even remotely sexual. It was just shower time. You got in, did what needed to be done, and got out without talking. Okay, well maybe Cassie lingered just a little under the spray after she had finished her cleansing routine, because maybe she was surrounded by some of the most attractive and well-built members of the human, and non-human, race. But that was just speculation…

Now Cassie wasn't a pervert or anything, but she could appreciate a good body. Especially when that body had something as great as a penis attached. She had never seen a naked man in her life before her first shower, and after she was on Cloud 9. But that was back when she was fourteen and still figuring out her sexuality. Now she was sixteen, and she was convinced her sexuality was whatever walked on two legs and had a gigantic penis hanging between them.

Okay maybe she was a little bit of a pervert, which could really explain why one day when Cassie found herself as the last one in the shower room, she got a really naughty idea. She wasn't used to the luxury that these showers provided, given she lived in a small apartment with her mother on the lower west side. No, she was intrigued with these detachable shower heads ever since she figured out they came off their little hook and could reach places that she didn't think possible of water. She had never tried, however, because she'd always been surrounded, but now…

She looked around once, twice, just to make sure, and reached up towards the head. After some resistance that told her most of her fellow teammates don't use this part of the amazing feature, the shower head finally yanked off and she stumbled back and little with a slight gasp. Was she really going to do this? In Mt Justice none the less, with Batman in the other room most likely. Was she really going to…

Apparently she was. She almost screamed out when the spray touched the spot between her legs. It felt amazing and left Cassie wondering why she waited so long to do this. She had touched herself before a few times, but with only her fingers and they couldn't compare to the wonders the water was doing to her clit right now. It was so intense and pleasurable, she had to grab onto the wall before sliding down it completely and resting onto the floor, legs bent at the knee, spread eagle. The whole experience was extremely overly satisfying, and lost all thought and sense as she came harder than she ever had before. Which is probably why she neglected to hear the door when it had opened.

"Well, well, well…" Cassie's head snapped at the sudden voice. It was Roy. The new Roy – or the old one technically, she was still a little confused about that whole thing – and he was standing there with a smug look on his face, clapping his hands like Cassie had just given him the best show of his life, which she probably had. "Isn't this a sight to see? The ever reserved and respected Wonder Girl getting off in the shower room, with something as dirty as a shower head she turned into a sex toy…" He laughed as Cassie sat there, frozen in embarrassment and unable to move. "That was one hell of a time it looked like you were having. Well, don't let me stop you. Go ahead, because it looks like you haven't finished yet." He was right. She was still really wet despite having just came, but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to him.

"There is no way…" Her voice cracked and his smile widened, "There is absolutely no way I'm doing anything of that nature with you in here." Roy's smiled faltered. Of course he knew Cassie was embarrassed. He had just caught her masturbating for God's sake, but to be honest he had missed out on so much in all those years frozen away. What was supposed to be the prime of his sexual life turned into him getting captured, only to be woken up seven years later and told all his high school crushes or girlfriends had grown up, gotten married, and were long gone by now. So maybe that's why he didn't leave when he saw Cassie on the floor. Maybe his subconscious was telling him that he had to make up for all that lost time with anyone he could find that was willing.

Or maybe it was just because Cassie was really fucking hot when she was writhing on the floor in pure ecstasy. Whatever his motive, he had chosen to shut the door behind him, locking it in the process, and proceeded in seducing her.

And just maybe it was working.

"Really, Blondie? Because it looks like you didn't care who saw you just three minutes ago." Roy was teasing her now, and she knew it all too well. "You do realize that Batman and Wonder Woman are just in the next room talking over if you're ready for bigger missions by now? You do realize that Nightwng was on his way in to take his own shower before getting swept up in the exact same conversation your mentor's in?" Cassie's heart, which had calmed down a little from the initial reaction of being caught, suddenly started beating at full force again. She had almost been caught, but _Nightwing_ no less. That would have been the most awkward and uncomfortable situation. She unknowingly started thanking any God she could think of that it was just Roy who found her and not anyone else.

Cassie looked up at him slowly. She looked truly pitiful and at any other time she would have beat herself up over backing down, but she _could not_ have anyone else knowing about this. "Roy, please don't tell anybody! Please, I'll do anything you ask!" Roy perked up, and though Cassie thought it wasn't even possible anymore, his smiled seemed to widen further.

"Honestly? Anything I ask, and you'll do it."

Cassie mentally kicked herself. Did she really just set herself up for this? She knew full well that she could just walk up to him right now and silence him. She was that strong, but she didn't. Something about this whole situation – the pleasure, the exposure – it intrigued her, and honestly made her feel a little, well, _hot._

Again, not that she'd ever tell Roy that.

She nodded her head a little and scrunched herself up into a ball as he made his way over to where she had once been showering. The seriousness set in and Cassie barely had any time to pick up on the sudden change of atmosphere before Roy squatted down to tug on her ankles. He bent forward and whispered into her ear, "Uh uh uh, Wonder Girl. For what I have planned, I need to see that special spot between these long, gorgeous legs of yours." His voice tickled her ear with a raspy-ness that made her feel small, but also really aroused at the same time, and before she realized what she was doing, she allowed him to open her up.

Leaning back he whistled, "Wow, look at this little piece of Heaven. It's so pink and it looks so tight." Cassie blushed profusely as his dirty talk but couldn't help but feel complimented at the same time. Before she could ask herself what she was actually thinking and doing at the moment, Roy picked up the abandoned shower head on the floor and aimed it right at her clit. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped, making Roy smile again.

"Roy…" She moaned out his name as she grabbed the wrist of his metal arm that was holding the shower head.

"Does it feel good, baby?" He asked in a sultry tone that Cassie decided was the hottest thing she ever heard then and there. He massaged her knee with his free hand, slowly making his way up her thigh. As he made his way to her center, he began to play with the little blonde tuffs of hair above her womanhood, causing goosebumps to appear all over her body. Looking up at her, Roy could see that she had her eyes closed and her head back against the wall in pleasure, missing out on all the viewing action going on between her legs. "Hey now, Cassie. Open your eyes and look down at me." It was hard, but she eventually followed directions and almost gasped when she saw the look of possession that had overtaking Roy's playful features. "I want you to see what I'm doing to you. I want you to watch as my fingers pleasure your _cunt_. I want you to watch as I make you come."

Cassie had never been so aroused in her life, and in the insertion of Roy's fingers as well as the continued play of the water on her clit didn't help matters much. Her yell as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her echoed off the shower's tiled walls and she had to put a hand over her own mouth to control herself. "Shit…shit Roy…sorry." She grunted out in between gasps of pleasure. Roy just smirked and picked up the pace, feeling she was close.

"It's okay, baby. I don't think anyone can hear us, but I want to hear you. Say my name, baby. I want it to be the last thing on your lips as your come undone."

She didn't need to be told twice. "Yes! Yes, Roy…fuck!" She was _so_ incredibly close and they could both tell. Roy was now aiming the head directly at her most sensitive spot and moving his fingers at a speed even Kid Flash would envy. She was even grinding up against his hand. "Roy, I'm gonna…gonna…"

"Hm? What's that, Cassie?" In and out. Fast. Hard. His palm slapping her clit interrupting the water spray, but not enough to derail pleasure to her center. Her womanhood clenched his fingers tightly, telling him she wouldn't last much longer. "Speak up, babe. What do you want?" He teased and with a smile added, "Should I stop?"

Panic sunk in as she thrust her chest out, only seconds away from release. "No! Don't stop…I'm gonna come…Roy!" One last final thrust and Roy removed both his fingers and the shower head, stopping his assault just in time to move out of the way before a powerful stream of liquid squirted out of her. She writhed against the wall as she came down from her intense high, reaching out for Roy in the process. He allowed her to clutch his shoulder as he rubbed her clit more, riding out the lasting effects of her orgasm to completion. Joining her against the wall, he let out a satisfied sigh as she slumped against him, exhausted.

She felt him place his arm around her and a kiss on her temple and wondered briefly if she was getting his clothes wet with her presence, but in the afterglow, she really didn't care.

And she didn't know what this meant for her – for them – or where their relationship would go from here, but one thing she was absolutely sure of:

Thank Gods for detachable shower heads and waterproof mechanical arms.


End file.
